brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:9490 Droid Escape/AN555
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}Category:User reviewsReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: 07:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC)}}| 9490 Lego Starwars Set Droid Escape Review by AN55/ on youtube Orientated Opinion This is a fairly good set, in which I have the pleasure of admiring as it is well made by the Lego Group Designers. Being $20 USD, 20 GBP, 26 Euros and a whopping $40 AUD, this is a rather expensive set for the small piece count at 137 pieces. I highly recommend you get this on a sale or clearance of around 25%+ as I did, because it is not completely worth it, and only the Mini-figures make up for it. It is based around the scene in Starwars Episode IV A New Hope, where R2D2 and C3P0 are in the possession of the Enemy plans but must escape on a dangerous Escape pod to redeem the incredibly important information. They crash-land on the planet of Tatooine( where Darth Vader Skywalker was born and where C3P0 was built.), but are tracked by Sandtroopers, thus this was where the famous quote was said by a Sandtrooper- “Look Sir, Droids!”. The Four Minifigures I value every one of the four minifigures, especially C3P0 and R2D2, as I do not have the wondrous luxury of having these figures, while they are particularly useful for your next starwars brickfilm to star as a protagonist, or even just a cameo. The sandtroopers are no longer storm troopers with the device behind their backs, or armour as I should say, but they are elegantly designed stormtroopers with very fine sand printing on their now dirty armour! They have the 'jetpack looking' device on their back armour again, and each have a pauldron, one white, and one orange. One of them also has a silver stud to represent the tracker. The pauldrons are to signify their high position of Squad Leader, and Sergeant. Enough of these excellent minifigures, now onto the well-made set. The set I am afraid to say, this set has an abundance of stickers to it, most of which are not needed. First up, there is a small speeder bike that one of the sandtroopers shall ride on. It is quite small, maybe just a small increment longer than the minifigures, and has a brown appearance, whilst it is a nice addition to the set. Then there is the main part of this great set- the Escape pod. This is where all the stickers are, but honestly, only 2 are needed. These two stickers show the mechanical detail of the pod shell outer part, while the non-needed ones are just a mid-sized strip of black and white stripes. Inside the set, is a 2x4 plate that our famed droids sit on, and the other significant parts include a little control piece which could pass off as a keyboard, the cones at the beginning and ends of the ship that serve as lights and boosters, the bent pieces on the side of the 'control/ keyboard piece' and the outer part of the pod shell that comes off like a lid. This was false advertised in the instruction manual, as it does not flick off by twisting a piece at the ships base, and to prove my point, I have seen reviews by famous starwars set reviewers on YouTube who also say this as well! This is a pretty good set and is very enjoyable particularly for a MOC own Creation Maker, or to make a scene diorama out of it, while any kid 7-14 would like this. Conclusion and Ratings Overall, this is a splendid set, and you will probably thoroughly enjoy it if you put some imagination to it. Here are my ratings on this set: Set Build: 3/5 Minifigures: 5/5 Playability: 4/5 Price Range: 2/5 Average: Overall: 14/20 Hope you enjoy this review! Have a good day and take care!